


Melody From Another Sex Jam

by CelticxPanda



Series: Melody From Another Ship [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, first time posting smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: Melody From Another World -- the Smut Collection--A series of naughty fics in celebration of various kudo milestonesSo far:KakaKouIru - 500 kudosGenRyou - 600 kudosKakaKouIru Modern AU - 700 kudosGaiNobu - 800 kudos





	1. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy. Okay. First of all, thank you everyone for getting me to 500 kudos. Y'all are super sweet. Secondly, there's a couple of reasons I decided to make my thank you fic smut despite having written smut only once before and that was like, five years ago. One, because a lot of people were half-yelling at me in the comments back in chapter 30-something when I cut off the sex scene on Kourubi's birthday. So this is my apology. Two, because a while back I came across a post on tumblr saying that shipping an oc in a polyamorous relationship was 'slutty and mary-sueish' and that if you wrote smut of your oc with canon characters that you were 'mental ill and in need of a boyfriend' or something. And, well, that lit a fire under my ass. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for 500 kudos. Please enjoy this attempt at sexy writing.

It started, like it always seemed to, with the two of them lying in bed. And the two of them often just lie in bed – it was something of a hobby for Kourubi, lying in bed with one of her boys. More often that not, it was Kakashi she lounged with, as his days weren’t quite as busy as everyone else’s, though his missions lasted far longer.

But on days where Iruka was free in the evenings, and those days were distressingly rare, he found himself wrapped around Kourubi. It was therapeutic, this simple act of lying in bed with your arms around someone. Nothing was expected of him – no conversation, no listening ear, not even touch was required (something Kakashi was thankful for some days). 

But Iruka needed the touch, the feel of Kourubi’s soft skin under his hands and the sensation of fingers scratching at the nape of his neck. And touching often turned to kissing. Kissing was Iruka’s favorite. The gentle press of lips against his, the soft sighs against his face, the shy brush of tongue when Kourubi was feeling brave, he loved all of it. It made him feel human again. 

And so he found himself lying back against the pillows, Kourubi cradled against his chest as they kissed. Her hands ran through his hair, having discarded his hair tie some time ago. Her nails scratched against his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. He’d always been weak to that sort of thing. His hand cupped the back of Kourubi’s head, tangling his own fingers into her thick hair. He pulled her closer, his other hand running down her back, stopping just at her hips.

She whined against his lips before pulling back. She eyed him curiously, garnet eyes shining with something he couldn’t quite place. She ducked her head, cheeks flushed. 

“Hey…can I try something?” she asked, her voice soft and cautious, and just a little bit breathless. 

“What kind of something?” 

“Nothing crazy,” she assured him. “Just…um…” She leaned over the side of the bed to grab something, coming back with his headband in her hand. “I want to cover your eyes with this…and take the lead. If that’s okay?”

Iruka felt the warm heaviness of arousal settle deep in his stomach at the idea. He didn’t quite trust himself not to stutter, so he simply nodded. 

Kourubi’s smile left him positively breathless. 

“Before that, though,” she said, plucking at the hem of his shirt, “you should probably take this off.”

“A-ah, right.” Fabric blocked his vision as he tugged off the offending garment. “D-do you want me to…?” His hands drifted to his pants.

Kourubi stopped him with a kiss. “Those can wait. Lay back for me?”

Iruka did as he was told, his heart beating faster than he expected. Kourubi felt her own heart flutter at how easily Iruka accepted her orders. If there was one thing Kourubi craved, it was control. She had so little of it in life. She’d had no control over her coming to the shinobi world, no control over the twists and turn of her life. She barely had any control over her clan, despite being their leader. To have her demands met so easily in this context was…freeing almost. 

She laid Iruka’s headband against his eyes, tying it off behind his head. It wasn’t perfect; there were definitely spaces where, if Iruka struggled enough, he could take a peek. 

“We’ll have to get something better,” she murmured, “if we ever do this again.” 

‘If,’ she said, because she wanted to leave it open for the two of them to decide later. While the initial moments were exciting, there was no way to tell if they would actually end up wanting more of this later. 

She caught the way Iruka’s throat bobbed at the implication, though. The idea excited him. 

“Seems like you’re already hoping we’ll do this again,” she teased, leaning down to press a deceptively chaste kiss to his nose. “Might want to withhold judgment until we’re done, darling.” 

Though, now that she had Iruka in this position, she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with him. She glanced about the room, hoping for some kind of inspiration. Her eyes caught sight of her bathrobe, hanging from her closet door. She jumped from the bed. Upon hearing Iruka’s gasp of confusion, she turned and shushed him sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m right here,” she soothed. “Just grabbing something to add to the fun.” 

She took the opportunity to strip herself of her clothes. In another impulsive decision, she picked Iruka’s shirt off of the floor and slipped it on instead. The fabric was still warm, flooding her senses with Iruka’s scent – all salty sea breezes and well-read books– she loved it. 

She returned to the bed, the sash from her bathrobe in hand. She settled herself across Iruka’s torso, careful not to put her whole weight on him…yet. Taking his wrists in her hands, she guided them above his head. She looped the terrycloth fabric about his wrists a few times before tying the remainder to the headboard. Satisfied, she sat back to admire her work. It was a flimsy knot – in fact, it wasn’t much of a knot at all – if Iruka really wanted to, he could pull his hands free without much effort at all.

But that was the point. Iruka didn’t free himself because he didn’t want to. He was perfectly content to let Kourubi have her wicked way with him. And Kourubi would be lying if she said that didn’t turn her on. 

“Hey…if you don’t like something, you let me know, okay?” she said, her nervousness resurfacing. She’d never done this sort of thing before, not even Before. Her sexual history was short and involved only what she’d done with Kakashi and Iruka. She had no idea what she was doing, not really.

“Yeah,” Iruka agreed, and Kourubi’s heart stuttered at the bliss she could hear in his voice. Iruka…really liked this. 

She leaned down to kiss him properly, tongue sliding past his lips as easily as breathing. Her hands wandered the smooth plains of his chest. She and Iruka were comparatively scar-free, save for the particularly nasty ones on their backs and the highly visible ones on their faces. Hell, Kourubi could count the major scars she hand on one hand. Iruka had a few more. Kakashi had more than any of them cared to count. 

Iruka shuddered as Kourubi’s soft hands slid over his skin, the barest hints of calluses adding to the humming, low level of pleasure that simmered just under his skin. He could feel Kourubi laugh against his lips, pulling away to whisper against them.

“Does it feel different?” she asked. “I’ve heard that cutting off one of the senses intensifies the others.”

“Not different, really,” Iruka replied, trying his best to put his thoughts in order even as Kourubi tugged gently at his hair. “Just…more.”

“I see,” Kourubi murmured, pulling his hair a little more until Iruka tilted his head back, exposing his throat to her. “I’ll have to let you do it to me sometime. See how it is.” 

The thought of Kourubi blindfolded and squirming under his hands, combined with the quick nip she made to his jaw, was enough to make Iruka’s cock twitch. 

“Oh?” Kourubi laughed, pleasantly surprised at the reaction she’d managed to pull from her lover. “Someone likes that idea. Guess I should save that for a special night, hmm? An idea for your birthday?”

Iruka was almost startled by how easily Kourubi had slipped into her new role as a dominant. Just a few minutes ago she’s been so shy, and now she was teasing him like she was born for it. All it took was seeing how easily she got him to react.

“Ah!” Iruka gasped as a warm hand pressed against his cock, straining against the fabric of his pants. Kourubi rubbed at him in small, gentle circles, just enough to tease. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” she whispered against his ear. “All trembling and flushed. No one would ever believe me if I told them, you know. Not Iruka-sensei. There’s no way he could ever look so perfectly debauched.” 

“Ha-have you been – ah – reading Kakashi’s books again?” Iruka demanded, desperate to get Kourubi to stop whispering such lewd things in his ear before he came prematurely.

“I don’t have to read Kakashi’s poorly written erotica to talk dirty, darling,” Kourubi informed him, pulling away from his ear. “I just have to tell the truth. And I am. You were fucking made for this.” 

Iruka laughed, breathless and a little embarrassed. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Kourubi smirked, even though she knew Iruka couldn’t see it. “You weren’t asking me that the last time I sucked your dick.” 

His cock twitched at the reminder. “Th-that’s not fair!” 

“Mmm, maybe not,” Kourubi agreed, sliding up his body. “But shinobi don’t fight fair.” She gave one last squeeze to his still-confined member, reveling in Iruka’s whine when she removed her hand. “Ne, Iruka? Can you do something for me?”

“W-what’s that?” 

Kourubi moved forward, carefully readjusting her body so that she was straddling Iruka’s head. It was a bit of a chore, given the way she’d tied off his wrists, but she was proud that she managed to get relatively comfortable. Iruka’s nose twitched, catching her scent now that she was so close.

“Want to put that mouth of yours to good use?” 

Iruka gave a full body shudder at that. He hadn’t done this with Kourubi before. Kakashi had, the night of Kourubi’s birthday, during their first time together. Iruka could only hope he could pull the same kinds of breathy whimpers from her. 

“Let me…please, pretty birdie?” 

God, he even sounded pretty, Kourubi realized, biting her lip. He sounded so needy, so desperate, and he wasn’t even going to be the one feeling good. 

“Like I said,” she murmured as she lowered herself down, “fucking made for this.”

Iruka felt her wetness touch his lips and just hover there. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he let his tongue peek out and run along her core. This was harder, he realized quickly, when he couldn’t see what he was doing. The little gasp that pulled from Kourubi spurred him on, though, and he did it again. 

Kourubi bit her lip against the whimper that bubbled up in her throat when Iruka’s tongue brushed against her clit. Iruka, realizing what he’d just done, redoubled his efforts. She hissed out a curse, forcing herself to reach forward and grab at the headboard so she wouldn’t pull at Iruka’s hair. He may have liked it, but she didn’t trust herself not to yank out a handful at this point. 

Iruka could feel Kourubi’s thighs trembling with each long, broad stroke of his tongue. He could hear her gasp with each gentle suck of her clit. Her heady scent filled his nose and the taste of her was heavy on his tongue. He tugged slightly on his bonds. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over her sweat-slicked skin, but he couldn’t. Well, realistically he could, the terrycloth sash hardly did anything to hold him back. But that wasn’t the point. Kourubi wanted his hands there, and that’s where they would stay until he either couldn’t take anymore or she released him herself. He hoped he could last for the latter. 

Kourubi could feel the tension building in her thighs – that feeling of a spring tightening before it exploded out – a sure sign this was going to end far too soon if she didn’t do something about it. 

Iruka made a strangled noise of confusion as Kourubi pulled away, half collapsing on the bed beside him. 

“You are not allowed to be so damn good at that,” she gasped out. 

Iruka laughed, low and breathy. “I could say the same thing about you. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Never,” she assured him. She leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, not entirely comfortable with the idea of tasting herself on his lips. “You and Kakashi were my first. No one ever looked at me in that light Before.”

If Iruka noticed the odd emphasis she placed on the word, he didn’t mention it. “Then it seems we’ve found your secret talent.” 

Kourubi giggled, ducking her head in a way that Iruka would have adored if he could see it. She pushed herself up, her arms still shaky from the near orgasm she had just moments before. “Well, since you’ve been so accommodating, I guess I should deal with the little problem I’ve caused. Lift your hips for me.” 

Iruka complied readily, bearing down on the mattress with his heels in a way that almost looked comical – or at the very least over-eager. Kourubi held back her instinct to giggle, her hands working at the fastenings of Iruka’s pants as quickly as she could. She tugged the fabric from his hips, pausing awkwardly when his cock finally came into view. Even now if felt weird to see it.

She turned her attention back to his pants, relieved that he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. Such things reminded her of how inexperienced she was, how young. The gap in their ages was rarely brought up, but sometimes she couldn’t help but feel it in her bones. Even though she was fairly certain she’d been closer to Iruka’s age Before. She couldn’t be sure. She could never be sure.

Iruka kicked off his pants the moment Kourubi had pulled them far enough down, the sudden movement pulling her from her thoughts. She swallowed thickly, her face flushing even redder at the sight of Iruka’s bare body. His uniform really did hide a lot. There was a severe misconception among shinobi that those who remained in the village slacked on their training. No one who saw Iruka could ever say that. Kourubi let her hand glide over Iruka’s abs, feeling them flex and twitch beneath her fingers. 

“You alright?” Iruka asked suddenly. “You went quiet all of a sudden.”

Kourubi smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Iruka’s jaw. “I’m good. Just thinking about how anyone who says you desk chunin are slacking off on your training is seriously misinformed.”

Iruka let out a breathy laugh that was cut off by a desperate moan as Kourubi took the opportunity to position herself just over his cock. She ground her hips against his, and he could feel her slickness rub off onto his cock – warm and wet and tempting as hell. He wanted to see her, wanted to watch her face as she finally – finally—lowered herself onto him. 

Nothing compared to this. The warmth, the wetness, the way her walls squeezed and fluttered sporadically. He could hear her heaving breaths as she waited, adjusting to the sudden fullness. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered herself down, her shaking arms just barely supporting her. 

It was difficult, the initial penetration. It was always difficult, but it got a little easier over time. The first time she’d been almost goddamned terrified of it. It’d taken forever for Iruka to finally seat himself all the way inside her, aided by Kakashi’s soothing whispers and Iruka’s sweet, distracting kisses. Now, it didn’t take nearly as long, but it certainly wasn’t the one-thrust-and-done affair the way it was described in Kakashi’s stupid novels. 

She let out a sigh of relief as she finally felt her pelvis meet Iruka’s. She couldn’t possibly imagine getting used to this: the stretching, burning feeling of absolute fullness. It left her trembling, panting, and wholly unable to focus on anything except the man beneath her and the point where they connected. 

Which probably explained why she didn’t notice the door opening.

 

The first thing Kakashi noticed upon entering the house was how quiet it was. He had to remind himself of where everyone was, lest he think something was wrong. Itachi was currently training with Kiui. Kamome had somehow managed to convince Kourubi and her parents that having Sasuke spend the night with her and Sai periodically was good for the former Root agent’s social development; so that was where he was. Ruki and Isamu were off visiting clan members outside of the village. 

So where were Kourubi and Iruka? His chakra sense told him they were in the bedroom, their energy flickering sporadically. Well, that was interesting. He wondered, briefly, what they could be doing that made their chakra react in such a way. There was no way they were sparring, which could only mean…

His suspicions were confirmed as he climbed the stairs and could begin to hear the telltale signs of intimate relations through the closed door. He paused, his hand pressed lightly against the dark wood of the door. He could just leave; it would be the polite thing to do. Iruka deserved his time alone with Kourubi just as much as he did. They were both dating her, yes, but they weren’t required to do everything together…even though they both lived with her and shared her bed every night. Honestly, they spent more time together than most people in their situation did. Or at least he assumed they did. His only real point of reference was Izumo and Kotetsu’s relationship. 

The noises were starting to get to him, though. The pants and whines and moans and…

It was the high, desperate mewl that finally did him in. The kind he knew Kourubi only made when she was well and truly on her way to sexed-up bliss. There was no way he could miss this. He’d apologize later if they got mad at him, but he had to at least see. 

They didn’t notice him when he first opened the door, nor did they notice him as he stepped into the room. He didn’t mind, of course, the scene before him was just too good to interrupt. He had no idea how Kourubi managed to convince Iruka to let her tie him up and blindfold him, but he seemed to be enjoying it just fine. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but admire the way Kourubi’s body moved as she rode Iruka – slowly, the same way one would savor a wine. The way the muscles of her thighs trembled with barely restrained power. The way her deceptively small hands clenched at sweat-drenched pectorals. The way her hair hung in her face, hiding her garnet eyes from view. Now that just wouldn’t do.

She just about flinched away from his touch as he reached out to push her hair from her face. “Kakashi!” 

Iruka stiffened beneath her, his cheeks changing from sex-flushed pink to thoroughly embarrassed red. Kakashi couldn’t help but note that Iruka looked good either way.

“Mah, no need to stop on my account,” he purred. “I just heard some of my favorite little sounds and came to investigate.”

Kourubi flushed, unsure what to do next. On one hand, it was rude for Kakashi to barge in. On the other, this did present and interesting opportunity. She was experimenting, after all. Why not have another test subject.

“You were watching us?” she asked. 

Kakashi hummed in agreement. “Just for a little while. I haven’t been here long.” 

She felt Iruka’s cock twitch inside her, his breath hitching. Oh! That wasn’t what she was expecting. She held up a hand, signaling for Kakashi to keep quiet for a moment.

“Iruka?” she called. “Do you like that idea?”

“H-huh?” 

“Do you want Kakashi to keep watching us?” she asked, her voice low and breathy in just the right way to push Iruka’s buttons. “Do you liked being watched, Iruka? Do you like it when people see this secret dirty side of you?”

“Please, pretty birdie –” Iruka’s words were cut off by a strangled moan as Kourubi lifted herself up once again. Moans turned into gasps as she let herself fall back onto his dick, taking in one fast, hard thrust. This just wasn’t fair. How did she expect him to be able to think her question through with her doing that? He’d never consider anything like exhibitionism before, even in such a mild case, but he had to admit it sounded exciting. Or maybe it was just the way Kourubi said it. 

She ground down on him, hands sliding up to tug on Iruka’s hair in that way that made him whimper. “Well?” she asked again, and Kakashi couldn’t help but be impressed by this new, dominant side of her. 

Iruka panted, struggling to find his words. “Y-yes. I like it.”

Kourubi beamed, delighted that things were going her way. She turned to her other boyfriend, taking in the pale flush that peeked out over his mask. “Well, then. Kakashi, do you want to join in on the fun?” 

Kakashi was kneeling on the bed before she could even finish asking, mask pulled down as he leaned in for a kiss. Kourubi stopped him with a gentle finger to his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah, ‘Kashi,” she chided. “See, if we’re going to do this tonight, we’re going to do it my way. That means you need to listen carefully and be a good boy, okay? Otherwise I might get mad and have to punish you.”

Kakashi nodded eagerly, blood going straight to his already half-hard cock at the thought all the ways Kourubi could ‘punish’ him. Kourubi had said from the beginning she wasn’t interested in pain in the bedroom, but punishment didn’t necessarily mean pain. It was rare Kakashi got to indulge in this kind of play. He hadn’t had many partners in his life, and he’d never stayed with them long enough to explore this side of himself. The fact that Kourubi would let him without even his prompting – well, that just made him love her more.

“Good,” Kourubi cooed. “Now, I’m not done playing with Iruka just yet. So I need you to strip and kneel on the floor, you’re welcome to use a pillow if you need to. You will stay still, hands behind your back, until I tell you otherwise. No touching yourself, or you won’t get to play at all. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” So denial was her game tonight, was it? Leave him waiting and wanting until she decided he’d been good enough? It wasn’t an unusual place for first time dominants to start, from what he knew (though he admitted he didn’t know as much as some would assume, but certain shinobi got talkative when the booze started flowing…like Anko). 

He stripped dutifully, keeping his eye on Kourubi as she continued to ride Iruka slowly, teasingly. The poor chunin was writhing under her, panting and gasping and just barely keeping himself from begging. Kakashi knew Kourubi couldn’t keep this up for much longer, not if the sweat rolling down the back of her neck was any indication. He knelt beside the bed – without the offered pillow – and waited, hands clasped behind his back.

Kourubi looked over, ecstatic to see that Kakashi had actually followed her directions. She reached out to run her fingers through his hair. “Good boy. Thank you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi just about melted at the praise, leaning into Kourubi’s gentle hand. Oh, she was a natural at this. 

Iruka whined. He was so close. So, _so_ , close. He could feel their eyes on him; felt them like hands roaming his body. And Kourubi was just perfect around him – soft and warm and just **_made for him_**. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, too, Iruka.” He shuddered at her words, feeling his cock get impossibly harder. “So good to me, letting me do all this. So sweet and willing. You’re just perfect – you know that? Just need you to do one more thing for me.”

“Wh-what’s that?”

She leaned forward, her lips brushing against her ear as she finally broke his last bit of resistance. “Come.”

Iruka threw his head back in a silent scream as his orgasm hit him, crashing over him like a wave. His fingernails bit into his palm as his hands clenched into fists above his head, the only thing that kept him from losing his mind in that moment. 

Kourubi trembled at the feeling of thick, wet warmth flooding her body. She thought she could hold on, thought she could keep herself from tipping over the edge, but she couldn’t. She twitched and shivered as her own climax washed over her, biting her lip against the soft whine that threatened to escape. 

Kakashi watched as Kourubi stilled atop Iruka, her chest heaving with every gasp as she struggled to compose herself once more. Her arms shook as she pulled herself up and off Iruka, only barely managing to push herself to the side before she half collapsed on the bed. Kakashi’s grip on his wrist tightened as he forced himself to wait for Kourubi’s signal. He wouldn’t move – couldn’t move – until she said so. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t getting needy. “Kou-chan…?”

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, afterglow leaving her whole body feeling more liquid than solid. “Just a moment, Kakashi.” 

She leaned forward – slowly as not to lose her precarious balance – to undo the knot that miraculously kept Iruka’s headband over his eyes – clouded with pleasure and staring unseeingly at the ceiling. 

“You good?” she asked, brushing hair from his face.

Iruka blinked, focus coming back to his vision, and nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Satisfied with his answer, Kourubi reached up for the terrycloth sash that still kept Iruka bound. “I’m gonna untie you now. You can leave if you want – take a bath or whatever.”

Iruka pondered her offer as she released him from his bonds. “I…I think I’d like to stay. It’s not fair if he got to watch and I don’t.” 

Kourubi blinked owlishly at him, honestly surprised by his answer. Iruka was kinkier than she’d initially expected. Well, that’s what she got for judging a book by its cover – or so the saying goes. “Only if Kakashi is okay with that.”

Eyes of garnet and dark coffee turned to Kakashi, still kneeling on the floor and starting to wish he’d taken the offered pillow. “Well, turnabout’s fair play, ne?”

Kourubi smiled. “You two are too good to me.” 

Her smile morphed into a smirk as she slid back into character. She reached out to grip Kakashi’s chin, pulling him forward into a kiss. He went without complaint, his stomach pressing against the edge of the bed. The kiss was sweet, and deviously chaste and not enough. He moved to deepen it, opening his mouth against hers and probing against her stubborn lips with his tongue. 

“Ah ah ah,” she chided, pulling away before he could make any real effort. “What did I say earlier, Kakashi? Tonight we do this my way. Okay?”

Swallowing thickly, Kakashi nodded. Perhaps another time he could be a problem child, but tonight was their first dive into this kind of play, and he wasn’t about to test Kourubi’s limits on her first time through. No, right now, he just wanted to see what kind of dom she was. She’d been gentle so far, and not terribly demanding. She hadn’t asked anything of him that he couldn’t readily give. 

He looked to Iruka as the other man settled back against the headboard to observe. Their eyes met, and Iruka could see the question in Kakashi’s eyes. 

‘How was she?’

And Iruka’s eyes seemed to answer, ‘Brilliant.’ 

Kakashi’s attention was pulled back to the matter at hand when Kourubi released his chin. He watched as she settled across Iruka’s legs, tugging her borrowed shirt off and tossing it aside. Kakashi’s eye was drawn to the scar on her back – though if he was honest, it was hard not to be. The scar took up most of her back, spreading over her like roots under a tree, pale pink against her tan skin. 

Though he had not been told to move, he found himself climbing up onto the bed. His lips brushed against her back, gentle against a reminder of so much pain. He doubted that she could even feel it, but it soothed his heart regardless. 

He heard her chuckle, looking up to see her gazing at him over her shoulder. “I never said you could do that, but I’ll let it slide this time.” 

“Then can I do it again?” he asked, voice light and playful despite the intimacy of his actions. 

She turned, reaching back to pull her hair over her shoulder and reveal the rest of the scar. “If you must.” 

He kissed her again, and again, making his way up her back by following her scar. Hands followed after, smoothing over her warm skin. Already he was breaking his promise to himself to behave, but Kourubi was too tempting a treat to ignore.

“I never said you could do that either,” she gasped, her warning falling flat. 

“You can punish me next time,” Kakashi offered, hands dipping down to caress her thighs. 

Iruka grinned wickedly at the suggestion. “Now that, I’d like to see.”

“I’ll punish you both,” Kourubi warned, “if you don’t start behaving.” 

Kakashi pressed one last kiss to the back of her neck – against the pale outline of Iruka’s seal – before leaning away, hands returning to behind his back. Kourubi looked almost disappointed that he hadn’t continued. 

Wasting no more time, she leaned forward, placing her hands on Iruka’s shoulders, surprising both men. Her back curved erotically, her scar catching the low light of the room. 

“Kakashi,” she called over her shoulder. “Fuck me.”

Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice. His hands grasped her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. His breath hitched in anticipation as he lined up with her still dripping core, the head of his cock brushing against her entrance. 

Kourubi gasped at the initial penetration, her hands gripping Iruka’s shoulders tighter. He reached up to run soothing hands through her hair, whispering encouraging things to her between soft kisses. Kakashi hissed his own encouragement into her skin as he thrust in gentle circles, managing to fuck her a little deeper each time. He paused when he’d buried himself completely inside her, waiting for her permission to continue. 

Kourubi inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing even as she gasped into Iruka’s sweet kisses. She’d already come once tonight, leaving her shaky and hypersensitive. She could feel the control he’d had earlier slipping from her, there was no way she could draw this out like she did with Iruka. Luckily for her, it felt like Kakashi wasn’t going to be able to either. 

“Kou-chan…please,” Kakashi ground out. 

Kourubi nodded, leaning down to wrap her arms around Iruka’s shoulders in some desperate attempt to brace herself for what was about to happen. “Go ahead.” 

Kakashi pulled out slowly, his hands shaking as he tried to control himself. He thrust back in, harder than he meant to, but Kourubi’s mewl told him she didn’t mind too terribly. 

Iruka watched Kourubi’s face, enraptured by the openness of her expressions.  
The way her face twisted in pleasure. The way she chewed her lip. The way she closed her eyes against Kakashi’s steady thrusts. The little noises she made only added to the experience, and he could feel himself starting to harden again. 

“Pretty birdie?” Kourubi’s eyes fluttered open at his call, pupils blown so wide he could only barely see the red of her iris. He smiled gently at her, brushing her hair from her face. “Can I kiss you, pretty birdie?” 

“I-I suppose I can a – ah! – allow that.” 

Kakashi watched as Iruka pulled Kourubi into a kiss – sloppy with desire and sex-mad passion. The little bit of his mind still working marveled at the dichotomy between this kiss and Kourubi’s controlled, almost innocent kisses from before. Kourubi was losing her ability to keep control of the situation, and of herself. 

He couldn’t blame her; he was barely hanging on himself. He pressed himself up against her back, nudging at her jaw with his nose to catch her attention. Iruka looked a little put out when Kourubi broke the kiss, turning to look dazedly over her shoulder at Kakashi. 

“Ne, don’t … forget about me, Kou-chan,” he said between pants, reaching up to cup Kourubi’s chin. “Don’t I get to kiss you, too?” 

Kourubi smiled wickedly, though her blushing face softened the effect. “Well, seems one of my boys is needy. Ah! Alright, if you need it th-that badly.” 

The angle made for awkward kissing, but Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to care. After all the teasing little pecks Kourubi had given him earlier, to have a real, unrestrained, sex driven make-out session was almost enough to push him over the edge. Almost. 

Instead, Kourubi came first, spurred on my Iruka’s sudden action. He sucked at her neck and at her breast, while a gentle hand rubbed tiny circles into her clit. She gasped, pulling away from Kakashi’s lips as she fell over the edge into her orgasm. Her thighs twitched, her hands clenched down on Iruka’s shoulders, and her inner walls contracted around Kakashi. And that was what sent him over the edge, cumming hard inside Kourubi, leaving his seed along side Iruka’s. 

“Fuuuuccckkkk,” Kakashi groaned emphatically, half collapsing against Kourubi’s back. It was by the good grace of Iruka’s back against the headboard that they didn’t all collapse and crush the chunin. 

“I, ha, I concur,” Kourubi muttered, face buried in Iruka’s shoulder. “Oh, god, I am so tired.” 

Kakashi pulled away, his now soft cock coming free in the process. Kourubi shuddered, and had Kakashi not just cum he might have gotten hard again when he spotted a tiny stream of cum trickle down Kourubi’s leg. “Let’s get you into a bath, shall we?”

“Mmmm, a bath sounds good,” Kourubi agreed. “But one of you is going to have to carry me. I don’t think my legs are up for it.” 

“I’ve got you,” Iruka assured. He glanced up at Kakashi. “If Kakashi can get the bath running?” 

“Now, just because I’ll follow Kou-chan’s orders doesn’t mean I’ll follow yours,” Kakashi joked, already standing from the bed.

“Kakashi, quit being a little shit and go start the bath,” Kourubi groaned. 

Kakashi chuckled, ducking down for one last kiss. “Anything for you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, let me know what you think in the comments, if you'd like so see more of this kind of oneshot from me. Ummm. Okay bai. ԅ[ •́ ﹏├┬┴┬┴


	2. Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma and Ryou have a little rumble under the covers after putting Umeko to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Got it done in time for Valentine's Day! Have some GenRyou for 600 kudos. Seriously, you guys are amazing, I'm going to need to start the next one already cause we're almost halfway to 700 kudos already. I love you guys!
> 
> First time writing Gay Smut, so please be kind to me (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

“Alright, sugar plum,” Genma cooed as he swept Umeko up into his arms. “It’s time for bed. Say goodnight to the kitties.” 

Umeko, her eyes drooping as she rested her head against her father’s shoulder, waved sleepily at the cats that lounged on every viable surface. “Night, kitties.” 

Hamburger purred from where she’d tucked herself into the corner of the couch, blinking slowly. “Good night, little one. Sweet dreams.”

Ryou led them up the stairs, rushing ahead to pull back the covers on Umeko’s bed and grab her favorite stuffed animal (a patchwork calico cat) from the shelf before Genma entered the bedroom. Genma made his way to the low toddler bed, rocking Umeko gently as he walked. 

“Tou-chan, Patchineko-tan,” Umeko whined as Genma lay her down. 

Ryou slipped in beside Genma, stuffed cat in hand. “Don’t worry, baby, here he is.” 

“What do we say, Umeko?” Genma asked as Umeko received the stuffed cat with open arms.

“Thank you, papa,” Umeko said with a yawn. 

Ryou chuckled, pulling up the blankets and tucking them around Umeko’s body. “You’re welcome, sugar plum.”

Genma knelt down to press a kiss to Umeko’s forehead. “Good night, sweetie, sleep well.”

“Night, tou-chan. Night, papa.” Umeko turned and hugged Patchineko close, closing her eyes to begin drifting off to sleep.

Genma and Ryou exited the room silently, Cheesecake slipping in behind them.

“I’ll watch the kit tonight,” he promised them. He shot them a knowing look. “You two take a break.” 

The cat pulled the door mostly shut with his paw under the door, leaving only the thinnest crack open. Genma looked to Ryou with an incredulous expression.

“Did your cat just tell us it was okay to –“ He was cut off by Ryou’s lips pressing near desperately against his.

“He did,” Ryou said, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. “So…are we gonna?” 

Genma smirked and Ryou just about melted right there. Without warning, Genma sung Ryou up to his arms, princess style. Ryou giggled, pretending to swoon.

“Oooh, Shiranui-san, oooh,” he cooed dramatically. “Carry me off to your chambers and ravish me.”

“Have you been reading Kakashi’s dumb books?” 

“Why would I read his when I can write my own?” 

Genma stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, eyes snapping to Ryou. “You…write your own?”

Ryou nodded, the shit-eating grin Genma was so familiar with spreading slowly across his face. Ryou could feel Genma’s hands tighten around his shoulder and thigh. The barest of blushes colored Genma’s cheeks. Ryou was the only one who ever got to see Genma flustered in this way, and he reveled in it. 

“Um…what…” Genma swallowed thickly. “What about?” 

“Mostly about a young nobleman, and the shinobi that stole him away,” Ryou said casually, reaching out to twirl Genma’s hair around his finger. “And, of course, about their more…erotic adventures.” 

He leaned closer to his flustered boyfriend, whispering right into his ear. “Would you like to give me some more inspiration?” 

Ryou squealed as Genma flickered them both into the bedroom. Genma wasn’t usually one for using shinobi tricks in the bedroom, was always confident in his ability to pleasure his partners without them. Ryou must have really riled him up if he was willing to use the body flicker technique instead of just walking the last ten feet to the bedroom. 

He laughed outright when Genma tossed him onto the bed. He watched in anticipation as Genma turned for just a moment to make sure the door was completely closed. When his boyfriend turned back to him, his eyes were dark with promise. 

“Let’s see,” Genma growled as he approached the bed, “about getting you some of that ‘inspiration,’ yeah?” 

His lips were on Ryou’s before he got the chance to reply, hands gripping hips tight enough to be a little painful. Ryou wasted no time tugging Genma’s bandana from his head and throwing it carelessly across the room. Genma was the kind of shinobi who lived it every moment of his day, the only reason he didn’t keep that irritatingly fascinating senbon in his mouth at home was out of concern for Umeko. The bandana only ever came off for sleep or sex. Ryou counted himself lucky that Genma had enough sense to ditch the bulky flak vest when he got home. One less layer between him and Genma’s delicious body. 

Feverish hands slipped under Genma’s shirt, leaving trails of fire on his skin. He pulled away from the kiss to grin roguishly at his partner. “Someone’s eager.”

“It’s been a while,” Ryou breathed, a hint of a pout on his lips – already red and wet and begging to be kissed again. “I’ve missed you.”

Genma groaned, his forehead falling onto Ryou’s shoulder. “C’mon, baby, you know I can’t take it when you say stuff like that.” 

“I know,” Ryou teased, pressing kisses to Genma’s cheek as his hands traveled farther south. “That’s why I keep doing it.” 

Genma’s breath hitched as Ryou’s hand cupped and squeezed his clothed erection. “Naughty little minx.” 

“Your little minx,” Ryou corrected, squeezing again and basking in the moan his efforts earned him. 

“Damn right, you are.” 

Genma swooped down to capture Ryou’s mouth once more, worrying Ryou’s plump bottom lip between his teeth before kissing the ache away more sweetly. His hands traveled from Ryou’s hips to the fastening of his pants. Ryou was more than helpful, lifting his hips so Genma could slip the pants down his legs and toss them away to join Genma’s bandana on the floor. Ryou’s underwear joined his pants mere seconds later. 

Genma broke the kiss once again, pulling a groan of frustration from Ryou. “What do you want me to do to you, baby?” 

“At this point, fucking anything,” Ryou groaned impatiently. 

Genma smirked. “As you wish.”

Ryou near screamed when Genma dove down to take his prick into his mouth. One hand flew up to grip the pillow above his head, just in case he needed to muffle his own sounds. The other wound its way into Genma’s hair, careful to grip without tugging. He made no move to direct Genma’s actions – yet. 

Genma relished the heaviness on his tongue. Raido had always accused him of having an oral fixation, but it wasn’t until he met Ryou that he’d started to think his friend might be right. He slid back up, his tongue swirling around the head of Ryou’s dick the way Genma knew his boyfriend liked. He was rewarded with another loud moan. He had half the mind to tease Ryou about it, to playfully warn him to watch his volume. But the louder part of him said to let it happen, to soak in the noises that were his prize for a job well done. 

“Genma, if you don’t get your fucking dick in me, I’m gonna – ” Ryou’s threat was cut short by Genma pulling off his dick completely. He bit out a curse, the hand that had been in Genma’s hair falling down to the bed. 

Genma slid the bottom drawer of the bedside table open, pulling the half empty bottle of lube out and laying it in Ryou’s open hand. 

“I want to see you do it.” 

Ryou whimpered. He both loved and hated it when Genma asked him to prepare himself – loved it because the feeling of Genma’s eyes on him as he stretched himself open was so hot; hated it because it was all too easy to lose control. 

He poured what some (incredibly wrong) people would consider an excessive amount of lube on his fingers. He anchored his heels down on the bed as he spread his legs wide, giving Genma the best view he possibly could. One finger circled his entrance, getting him used to the cool, wet feeling of the lube. When he couldn’t stand the anticipation anymore, he let the finger slip in with a long, low moan. 

Genma, who’d sat back to watch his lover work, squeezed the base of his cock, desperate to hold back the arousal that coursed through his veins. He was convinced that Ryou looked his best when he was making an absolute wreck of himself with his own fingers. Anyone who argued to the contrary was fucking wrong, and he didn’t even care if he wasn’t about to share the evidence that proved him right with anyone else. They’d just have to take his word for it. Ryou was gorgeous like this – the way his long lashes fluttered and obscured the bluest fucking eyes that Genma had ever seen, the way his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, the way he bit at his already abused lip. It was perfect. 

Ryou was slowly working his way up to three fingers. The impatient part of him wanted to give up on the endeavor so he could get Genma’s dick into him now. The more reasonable side of him, the doctor who knew exactly how much abuse a human body could take, demanded he do this properly. Sex was only good when the damage was kept at a minimum and Ryou was not about to be bedridden for a day because he failed to stretch himself properly. Especially sine Mai and Kourubi were bound to find out about it and he refused to be mocked. 

And so he was patient, even when it was killing him, slathering more lube on his fingers before finally working the third one in. He hissed at the way it ached – stretching him in a way that was clearly not enough. He needed more. He needed Genma. 

He continued as he was for as long as he could stand, hiccupping when he accidentally bumped his prostate. He had to stop now, before he lost control and just finger-fucked himself into oblivion. Maybe another night, when Genma was feeling even more like a voyeur. 

“Genma,” he called, pulling his fingers from his entrance with a dirty, wet sound. “Please…”

Genma crawled up Ryou’s body, leaving a train of kisses so hot Ryou felt like he was branding him with his lips. “I got you, baby. I’m here. You ready for me?”

Ryou nodded, reaching up to wrap his arms around Genma’s shoulders. “Do it. Please. I need it.” 

“I know, baby,” Genma soothed. “I got you.”

Ryou’s nails dug into Genma’s shoulders as Genma breached him, hot and hard and fucking _perfect_. He whined when Genma stopped, urging him to keep going. His breath hiccupped when Genma began moving again, fucking him a little deeper each time. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Genma said, kissing Ryou between moments of breathless praise. “So perfect around me. Like you were made for me. Let me hear you, baby. I wanna hear how much you love it.” 

And then Genma hit Ryou’s prostate and Ryou was gone. It’d been too long. The world went white around him, and he came with Genma’s name on his lips. 

Genma groaned as Ryou tightened around him. It was one, two, three more thrusts and his orgasm was spilling into his lover. It felt like eternity he was frozen, his muscles twitching as he rode waves of pleasure out. 

He had enough sense left in his head to collapse beside Ryou instead of on top of him. Genma reached out for him, pulling him close. Ryou near purred as he snuggled into Genma’s warmth, burring his head in the crook of Genma’s neck. 

“This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up in the morning,” Genma said with a tired laugh. 

“Rather have a pain in the ass in the morning than deal with it right now,” Ryou admitted, his eyes already drooping. “Whoever started the rumor that shinobi have more stamina in the bedroom owes me a hundred ryo, I’m fucking bushed.” 

“Should probably at least – ah – at least get your shirt off,” Genma said, interrupting himself with a yawn. 

“And your everything. I only got your fucking bandana off.”

Genma laughed. “Guess we were just that impatient.” He watched with a fond smile at Ryou’s half-assed attempts to remove his cum-stained shirt. “Here, baby, let me help you.” 

Genma undressed the both of them, deciding to be the responsible one and gather up the Ryou’s pants from the floor as well and dump them all into the hamper. They’d deal with that in the morning. And as much as he wanted to get back to bed, they really shouldn’t leave the rest of the mess to the morning. Glad he decided to leave his boxers on, he wandered down the hall to the bathroom, pointedly ignoring the stupid smirk Tiramisu shot him from the cat’s position at the top of the stairs. He ran warm water over a washcloth, and returned to the bedroom. Ryou was already dozing when he closed the door behind him, which made it all the easier for Genma do clean him as best he could. He tossed the washcloth into the hamper with the rest of the evidence and slipped back into bed, pulling the (mostly) unsullied covers up over them. 

“You’re so good to me,” Ryou mumbled, half asleep as he curled into Genma’s chest. 

Genma smiled, but said nothing, wrapping his arms around Ryou and letting sleep take them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, it's canon that Ryou writes smut in his spare time.


	3. The Club Isn't a Good Place to Find Love, So the Bar is Where I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, in which Kourubi picks up Iruka and Kakashi at a bar

The bar was crowded – not in the anxiety inducing way clubs often were, but in the way that didn’t jive with Kourubi’s sensibilities. She liked the small, out of the way places Mai took them to when it was her week to pick their Saturday night spot. But, alas, it was Ryou’s week to pick, and he always dragged them to the new, hip places that were often Too Much for Kourubi to handle. 

The room was dimly lit, with shades of blue and purple backlighting the collection of booze on the wall behind the bar. Kourubi was standing there, waiting for one of the bartenders to finish filling Ryou and Mai’s drink order, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, expecting it to be Ryou asking what was taking so long, to find a handsome man with a medical eye patch staring down at her. 

“Hey,” he greeted casually. “So, this will probably sound weird, but my friend wants to buy you a drink.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to a sheepish looking man in a dark green cardigan at one of the standing tables a few feet away. “He’s just too shy to ask you himself.” 

Kourubi gave the shy man a once over. He seemed harmless enough, what with his kindergarten teacher look. The only things out of place in his ensemble were the long hair and the scar that crossed his face. Kourubi couldn’t say she minded the deviations. The long hair looked soft and well taken care of, and the scar actually added to his handsomeness. 

Her gaze settled back on the man who’d spoken to her, who was just as handsome. His grey hair fell into his eyes in what Ryou would call a ‘roguish’ way (but Ryou needed to stop reading trashy romance novels, so there’s that). The man was wearing a surgical mask as well as his eye patch, which was mildly concerning. Or it would be if it wasn’t allergy season. Half the time Kourubi considered wearing a similar mask. 

Ah, what the hell. 

“Well, alright,” she agreed with a smile. “But it’s going to have to just be a soda. I’m designated driver tonight.” She waved her hand towards the table Ryou and Mai had parked themselves at. They were watching the interaction like hawks. She had such wonderful friends. 

The man glanced their way, and then turned to wave his friend up towards them. The man in the cardigan looked near panicked as he shuffled forward, face flushed in a way Kourubi suspected had nothing to do with alcohol. 

“She’s D.D,” the man with the eyepatch said. 

Cardigan man looked even more embarrassed. “Ah! I’m sorry.”

Kourubi waved him off. “It’s alright; you couldn’t have known. But, I’d be happy to take a soda, if you’re still interested.” 

The man looked over her shoulder at the bar menu. “They sell sodas here?” 

“Craft sodas, no less,” Eyepatch man said, rolling his eye. 

“The black cherry one is pretty good,” Kourubi admitted with a shrug. 

The bartender finally returned with Ryou and Mai’s drinks. Kourubi excused herself, walking away with the assumption that was pretty much the end of that. But, to her surprise, another one of the bartenders showed up with a frosty, unopened bottle of black cherry soda. 

“From the gentleman in the cardigan over there,” the bartender said, popping the bottle cap off with a flourish. “His friend says he’ll buy your next one.”

Kourubi stared at the bottle for a moment before asking, “They didn’t happen to give you names, did they?”

The bartender winked. “I could tell you…or you can go ask them yourself. The later will probably be more interesting.” 

He walked away, nodding at the two men as he passed. 

“Who the hell is buying you drinks?” Ryou hissed, leaning over his tequila sunrise.

Kourubi’s eyes met the man with the cardigans over the rim of her soda. The man quickly looked away with a blush. “I could find out.”

“Do it!” Ryou shouted at the same time Mai groaned, “Oh my god, no.” 

“Why the fuck not, Mai?” Ryou demanded, looking more offended than was really warranted. 

Mai set down her whiskey. “Do I really have to tell you why messing with guys at bars is a Bad Idea?” 

“I met Genma at a bar,” Ryou argued.

“At a coffee bar,” Mai reminded him. 

“A coffee bar where I got an Irish Coffee, with extra Irish,” Ryou said, pointing at her with the cherry garnish of his drink. “Besides, they were gracious enough to by her a fuckin’ soda. When was the last time you’ve heard of a dude who was willing to buy a girl a non-alcoholic drink at a bar?” 

This whole time, Kourubi had been sipping on her soda, keeping watch of the men. Neither of them had made it past their first drink; which was saying something when empty bottles and glasses covered the surrounding tables. Hell, Cardigan Man was sipping on a fucking glass of wine like he belonged at a charity function. Eyepatch man had somehow managed to drink a good half of his scotch while she was watching, and yet she’d never seen him move the mask. They were…interesting. And Kourubi was nothing if not curious. 

She downed the rest of her soda and stood. “I’m gonna go talk to them.”

With Ryou’s cheers and Mai’s shouted warnings following her, she strode up to the men at their table.

“So, who exactly do I have to thank for my drinks tonight?” she asked, leaning causally on the tabletop. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself,” Cardigan man smiled and held out a hand. “I’m Iruka.” 

Befuddled, but amused, Kourubi shook the offered hand. “Kourubi.”

“Kakashi,” Eyepatch man said, shaking her hand in turn. “I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere. On the news, maybe?”

Kourubi laughed lightly. “It’s possible. I work for an animal rescue and wildlife sanctuary. We had a news station out there recently doing a report on a litter of tiger cubs we saved from smugglers.” 

Iruka snapped his fingers. “That’s it! You were the woman with the albino raven!”

“Yep, that’s me!” Kourubi admitted with a smile. “He’s an old friend, been at the rescue for years. His wings were clipped so he can’t fly. Poor guy has nowhere to go.” 

“That’s amazing,” Iruka said, awe in his voice. “Kakashi here volunteers at a dog shelter.”

Kourubi turned and looked at Kakashi approvingly. “That’s great.”

Kakashi pointed at Iruka. “Well, Iruka’s spends his summers at a day camp for low income kids. Because I guess being a teacher wasn’t enough for him.” 

Kourubi listened as this went back and forth for a while, each man pointing out the other’s virtues and accomplishments. Eventually, she had to laugh. 

“You know, usually people try to market _themselves_ when attempting to pick up a girl,” she teased. “Not their friend.” 

Now both men looked embarrassed. They tripped over themselves trying to give her an explanation, which only made her laugh more.

“Relax, guys,” she said reassuringly. “It’s cute.” 

Iruka raised his glass to hide his embarrassment, muttering out a near inaudible, “You’re cute.”

Kourubi smirked. “I try.” 

Iruka choked a bit on his wine, sputtering and coughing while Kakashi slapped his back in the most unhelpful way. 

“I’m buying you another soda,” Kakashi said with a laugh.

Kourubi shook her head. “No thanks. The caffeine content’s pretty high on those. And I’d rather something else keep me awake tonight.”

She leveled a smoldering look at the two of them. They immediately stopped what they were doing. Iruka’s face went red once more, but Kakashi’s bedroom eye rivaled her own. 

“Oh?” Kakashi drawled. “I thought you were designated driver.”

Kourubi leaned farther over the table. “We took a cab. They can take one back.” 

“And…” Iruka floundered looking for the proper way to ask his question. “Both of us?”

“You’ll need both of you to keep up with me,” Kourubi challenged, flashing them a grin. 

Kakashi and Iruka shared a look, and Kourubi swore Kakashi was grinning under his mask. 

 

The next few minutes were a whirl of activity. Kourubi had scant seconds to grab her bag and wink to her friends before Kakashi and Iruka had whisked her out of the bar and into a cab. Hands wandered just enough to tease as Kakashi gave the driver directions. Kourubi was almost angry she’d worn jeans that night, she wanted those terrible, delightful hands on her skin – the sooner the better. 

She breathed a sign of relief when they finally arrived at their destination, near climbing over Kakashi to get out the cab. The respite from their touch was both welcomed and disappointing, but it didn’t last long. Iruka’s warm hand settled on the small of her back as he guided her towards the townhome’s front door. 

“You’ll have to forgive the mess,” he said, back to the sheepish side she’d seen before. “I, uh, don’t really have guests over that often.”

Kourubi’s lip curled up into a lopsided smile. “Oh? Am I special then?”

Iruka turned and pressed his lips against hers, soft and just on the edge of needy. “Very.” 

Whatever ‘mess’ Iruka had mentioned was nowhere to be seen as he guided them up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Kakashi hadn’t lied; Iruka’s bed was huge. There was more than enough room for the three of them. 

She wrapped her arms around Iruka, kissing him deeply as she guided him towards the bed. Their kiss broke with a laugh as they flopped down onto the soft mattress in an entirely ungraceful way. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so uncoordinated come from someone so sober in my life,” Kakashi teased, slipping down his mask and revealing his gorgeous face. 

Kourubi reached for one of the pillows and threw it him, only partially disappointed when he dodged it effortlessly. “Shush you. And get over here. I said you’d need both of you to keep up with me.”

“So you did,” Kakashi agreed, his voice suddenly lower in tone than it had been before. 

Iruka’s lips connected with her neck, pulling her attention back to the task at hand. He sucked lightly at her skin as her hands made quick work of the buttons on his cardigan. A cooler pair of hands slid around her waist as Kakashi slipped in behind her. It was in this moment that Kourubi realized how crazy this whole thing was. She’d never once gone home with a guy at a bar, let alone two. How these two had managed to get her to act so out of character she’d never know. 

But she had to admit she was enjoying it.

Kakashi’s hand slid up under her shirt, cool, deft fingers brushing against ticklish skin. Hands went higher, tracing mindless swirls as they went. Iruka’s lips went lower, kissing and sucking at her shoulders and collarbone. 

“You’re going to have to part with her for just a moment if we want to continue,” Kakashi warned Iruka.

Iruka made a small grumbling sound before pulling away from Kourubi. While Kakashi freed her from her shirt and bra, Iruka shed his cardigan and shirt. Kourubi was pleasantly surprised by just how built he was. The cardigan hid a lot. As soon as her hands were free, she was sliding them along warm, tan abs. 

“Well, well, color me surprised,” she murmured into his ear. “Got any other surprises hidden under your clothes?” 

Iruka tried to grin confidently, but he flush coloring his cheeks gave him away. “Maybe. You’ll have to find out for yourself, won’t you?”

A kiss to the back of her neck caught Kourubi’s attention. 

“Did you forget about me?” Kakashi asked, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

“Aw, I’m sorry, darlin’,” she soothed. She reveled in the gasp she pulled from him as she ground against him. “Is that better?”

“Not yet it’s not,” Kakashi hissed, biting at her neck just enough to make her yelp. 

His hands went to her pants, flicking the button open with what seemed like practiced ease. Iruka sat up to help him with undressing her, his fingers trailing over the silky red fabric of her panties before he pulled those down, too. 

“Hold her for me, Iruka,” Kakashi ordered, shrugging off his own shirt. His eyepatch was caught up in the motion, getting sent across the room with the fabric as he flung it down. Kourubi stared at the scar and brilliant red eye it revealed.

“Ah,” Kakashi muttered, realizing what’d happened. His hand reached up to touch the scar. “You can see why I tend to hide it…” 

Kourubi reached out to him, pulling him close. In a moment of tenderness, she placed a gentle kiss against his scar. “I don’t often see people with eyes like mine. It’s a nice feeling.” 

Kakashi blinked, as if recognizing the garnet color of Kourubi’s eyes for the first time. “Ah…well, let’s see if we can’t make you feel even better.” 

With that, he ducked his head down to begin kissing along her body – down her neck, between her breasts as Iruka teased and pinched at her nipples, and further down still. 

Kourubi let out a gasp as Kakashi’s tongue first made contact with her folds. With the second broad swipe, one of her hands found its way into his hair. The wet sounds filled her with a sense of embarrassment, even as Iruka whispered praise into her ear. She bit her lip against the squeaking sound that accompanied Kakashi’s tongue burrowing inside her. 

“I think she liked that one, Kakashi,” Iruka said, finger finding her clitoris. Kourubi whined against the barely-there touch. 

Kakashi hummed in agreement, hands steading her twitching thighs. Kourubi felt like she was tumbling through the air, unable to control her trajectory. She had no control over her voice anymore as she filled the air with tiny, needy sounds. Her muscles were tense and twitching, with now way of releasing the energy building inside them.

“I’m gonna – I’m gonna…” 

And then, it snapped. The tension in her body released and flooded her veins with pleasure. She keened, her head thrown back and her hands tugging at Kakashi’s hair. It lasted forever, and yet not nearly long enough. 

“Seems like someone enjoyed herself,” Kakashi drawled, licking his lips as he pulled away from her dripping, twitching core. 

“I don’t know if I hate you, or love you, right now,” she panted, letting her hands fall from Kakashi’s hair. 

“Shall we move on and see if you can make up your mind?” Iruka asked, pulling his finger away from her clitoris and lapping at the juices that remained. 

“I think I liked it better when I was the one making you blush,” she grumbled, pointedly looking away from both of them. 

Iruka laughed lightly, but when he spoke, he sounded much more serious. “Are you alright to keep going?”

In response, Kourubi turned and kissed him, tongue slipping out to taste herself on his lips. “I think I can manage.” 

“Good,” Iruka sighed. “Because these pants are getting uncomfortable.”

“No one was stopping you from taking them off,” she said with a laugh.

“No one save the pretty bird on my lap,” he shot back. He passed her gently over to Kakashi, who took the opportunity to start kissing her again. Her taste was far heavier on his tongue, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She could at least say she didn’t hate it, so she let the kiss continue. 

She felt the bed shift, and Iruka was back, pressing up behind her. She felt his cock slip between her thighs, stroking against her already sensitive clit. When had he put a condom on?

“May I?” he asked, sweet and soft against the curve of her neck. 

“Such a gentleman,” she cooed. “Go ahead. And maybe –“ she reached down to squeeze Kakashi’s dick, still trapped in his pants “—I can return the favor?”

Her words sent a shiver down his spine, and Kakashi was quick to agree. Kourubi watched as Kakashi peeled those sinfully tight jeans off his body, only distracted by Iruka sliding slowly, gently, into her body. 

“Fuck!” she hissed quietly, but emphatically. It’d been a while since she’d last done this (she should give Izumo a call, actually, see how he and Kotetsu are doing), and it was more overwhelming than she’d expected. Iruka wasn’t necessarily overly big, but she’d already come once and was more sensitive because of that. 

Iruka soothed her with soft kisses and softer hands. Whispered praise filled her ears as he began to move, rolling his hips to fuck her a little deeper each time. Kourubi found herself moaning out loud, something she didn’t usually do. She prided herself on keeping control of her voice in bed, but something about these two threw all of that out the window. 

“Nee, Kou-chan.” Kourubi blinked, unaware that she’d closed her eyes, and got an eyeful of Kakashi’s perfectly sculpted body. Wait, what did he just call her? “Kou-chan, don’t forget about me.” 

Kourubi tried to give him a teasing smile, but Iruka gave a particularly hard thrust and ruined it for her. “I – ah! – I wouldn’t forget you. Darlin’, I need you to let up just for a bit.” 

Iruka, seemingly a man of infinite patience, paused just long enough for Kourubi to settle herself on her hands and knees in front of Kakashi. She gave his dripping cock a few long, exploratory strokes. And then, summoning her courage, she took him into her mouth. 

Kourubi, admittedly, was not exactly skilled in the fine art of giving head. It wasn’t something she often did – like pretty much everything else in the realm of sexuality – and her gag reflex wasn’t what one would call ‘kind’ to her. But, dammit, if she wasn’t going to try her best after the number Kakashi had done to her earlier. 

She focused on the head, licking and kissing at what she felt brave enough to take in. Her hand made up for what she missed, squeezing and stroking the warm skin as best she could while Iruka pounded into her from behind. Kakashi, at the very least, seemed to enjoy it, panting and cursing above her. 

She glanced up at him, catching eyes hidden beneath silvery-grey hair. When their eyes met, she reached back to press a finger against his perineum. 

He lost it. 

“Fuck!” Kakashi shouted, pulling out of her mouth and coming against her neck and face. 

He fell back, panting and seemingly in shock from his own orgasm. “S-sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

Kourubi wanted to respond, but Iruka took the chance to pull her back against him, driving himself deeper. Kourubi keened, filled to the brim and just on the edge of orgasm. 

“Kourubi!” Iruka gasped. “I -- !” 

He shook and shivered as he rode out his orgasm, hands clutching at her sweat slicked skin. Kourubi, still not yet satisfied, whined high in the back of her throat. 

“Shhh, Kou-chan,” Kakashi soothed, kissing her cheek. “Soon, I promise.”

Iruka slipped tiredly out of her, his fingers replacing his cock as he murmured an apology. “Just a moment, pretty bird. I’ve got you. Almost there.” 

His soft, encouraging words and skillful fingers led her over the edge. She near screamed, never having experienced two highs in such short succession. How Ryou could talk about going all night she’d never know. She could feel the exhaustion settle in her bones as she flopped back against Iruka’s warm, solid body. 

“That’s a good girl,” Kakashi crooned, “Let it all out for us. What a mess we’ve made of you.” 

Iruka hummed in agreement. “Look at the poor girl, Kakashi, we’ve exhausted her. Wasn’t she the one who said we needed the two of us to keep up with her?”

“I am not responsible for the claims I made while flirting,” Kourubi grumbled, pushing hair out of her face. 

Kakashi laughed, standing from the bed and wandering into what she could only assume was an en suite. She must have guessed right, because he returned a few moments later with a warm, wet washcloth. The two of them were tender with her as they cleaned her and slipped her panties back on. 

“You’ll stay the night, won’t you?” Iruka asked. “There’s no way you’ll make it home in the state you’re in.” 

“Hmm, this bed is comfy,” Kourubi mused, as if she was actually mulling it over. She was too damn tired to go anywhere…especially not with two gorgeous men asking her to stay. 

And the French toast breakfast the next morning sure made her feel like staying even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I finally got it done! I'm so sorry this took so long guys. I'm still super awkward when it comes to writing smut and it's hard to find good inspiration for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> The poll for the next Sex Jam is already live. You can vote for it [here](https://strawpoll.com/dd3bdb8s)
> 
> Please note that KakaKouIru is not an option this poll since they won the last vote. And I will not be counting any 'other' votes for them. Thank you!


	4. Sometimes Training Can Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last, the sex jam for 800 kudos. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'll try and do something really big for 1k to make up for how long it took and the fact that a 900 kudos sex jam just isn't going to happen. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this.

Noboru was never going to take training advice from Anko again. Truthfully, he never should have in the first place. He should have known that nothing Anko would have to say about meditative techniques would have been helpful in the slightest.

What had she done, you ask?

She’d managed to convince him, somehow, that a vibrator was a fantastic meditative aide.

Yeah, he wasn’t sure why he believed her either. 

At least he’d stopped taking her advice the minute she suggested taking it to a public training ground. No, Noboru was keeping this sort of ‘training’ as private as possible, thank you very much. He’d even waited until Gai had gone out of his evening run before attempting it. He thought to go about his household chores, assuming that the lowest setting wouldn’t even be noticeable.

Oh, but it was. It really, really was.

Because Noboru had been a little too good with his positioning of the toy, and it was vibrating just below his prostate, keeping him buzzing on a vague cloud of arousal. It was far more distracting than he imagined it would have been. Especially when he bumped into the kitchen table and jolted the vibrator a little higher for just a moment, hitting his prostate straight on and making him weak in the knees. 

“Fucking hell, I need to take this out,” he hissed, the scraping of the chair he pushed out of the way keeping him from hearing the front door open. He hissed again as the vibrator shifted with his movements.

“Beloved?”

Noboru froze, face draining of color. Gai was back early. He never came back early! Why was he back early?!

“Gai!” he greeted with what he knew was far more exuberance than he ever had. “You’re back early!”

“I had the sinking feeling that something was amiss with you, beloved,” Gai explained, stepping farther into the kitchen. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy keen,” Noboru said, grin plastered on his face. Gai took another step closer and Noboru took a step back, hoping that Gai couldn’t hear the vibrator.

Whatever hope he had was dashed when that one step backed him up against the table, jostling the vibrator once again. He cried out, hands gripping the edge of the table hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“Noboru?” Gai shot forward, concern evident in the lack of his usual pet name. He pulled Noboru towards him, unsure what to do about his lover’s odd actions. 

Then, he felt it.

“Beloved?” Noboru flinched at Gai’s questioning tone. “Are you…aroused?” 

“A-ah…I seem to be, don’t I…”

“Beloved?”

Noboru couldn’t bring himself to look Gai in the eyes, instead focusing on the barely hidden muscle of his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was…unhelpful, given the current situation.

“I…took some training advice from Anko,” he admitted. 

Gai’s brows shot upward. “Oh?”

“Well, you see, we were talking about a week ago – you know, that night we all went out for drinks – and I’d mentioned how I was wanting to expand my mental training…”

Noboru was rambling, Gai was well aware of this. He was especially aware that this meant he wouldn’t be getting to the point for a long while. So, time for a little investigation. His beloved had cried out when his (adorable) butt had bumped against the table. He had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly what was going on, but he wanted to be sure. 

He let Noboru ramble as his hands wandered, one coming to rest softly on Noboru’s rear end. Noboru, distracted by his own embarrassment and rambling explanation, didn’t even notice. Taking this opportunity, Gai ran his hand up and down Noboru’s ass until he found it – the flat, round end of a vibrator.

He pushed it.

Noboru squealed as the vibrator slid a little further into his ass, rubbing tantalizingly against his prostate. He near collapsed in Gai’s arms, panting heavily. 

“That wasn’t fair, Gai!” he groaned, Gai’s constant fiddling with the vibrator making it hard to regain his balance. He finally looked up into Gai’s face, shuddering at the predatory glint in his eyes. ‘Konoha’s Great Beast of Prey’ indeed…

“Beloved, if it is training you desire…” Noboru yelped as Gai suddenly lifted him off the ground, grinning like a mad man. “Then let me offer my assistance.” 

“Th-that’s very much not necessary, Gai – oh!” Noboru felt a very different kind of arousal flare up as Gai slammed him up against the wall. “W-well…if you insist~” 

Gai growled, nipping at Noboru’s neck – just above the thin leather choker that Gai’d given him so long ago. It’d been a present, one of those spontaneous ‘It made me think of you’ sorts of things. Gai always had a knack for those kinds of presents. It had raised a few eyebrows the first time they’d gone out while Noboru was wearing it, but that wasn’t about to make him stop. It wasn’t about ownership, like many had implied with jokes that barely hid their morbid curiosities. It was about keeping him close, a sweet reminder of the man he loved even when they were miles apart. 

“You’re thinking, Beloved,” Gai noted, his fingers finding the base of the vibrator through Noboru’s pants once again and pressing it centimeters deeper to bring Noboru back to the present. 

“About you,” he insisted breathlessly, rutting as well as he could against Gai. He was turning into a needy little thing. It’d be embarrassing if it wasn’t just how he was when Gai had him pinned like this. He pressed sweet kisses to the corner of Gai’s lips. “Only ever about you, sweetheart.” 

Gai hummed – a deep rumbling sound that made Noboru shiver – and nipped once more at Noboru’s neck before going down a little lower, showering his shoulders where his shirt had gone askew. Large, strong hands massaged trembling thighs as Gai pressed Noboru even harder against the wall. As nice as this was, it would make getting to the rest of his beloved a little difficult. 

Noboru whined when he felt Gai pulling away from him, scrambling to hold him closer. Gai kissed him sweetly, resting his forehead against Noboru’s. 

“Don’t worry, Beloved. I’m not going far.” 

Noboru watched him, kiss-red lips pouting adorably in confusion, as Gai set him back on the ground. It all clicked for him, however, when Gai knelt before him. “O-oh!”

Gai laughed, loud and boisterous, at Noboru’s sudden clarity. “I’d have a hard time pleasing you properly the way we were, you know.” 

Noboru’s face went even redder. “W-well, I think anything you did would have pleased me properly.” 

Gai paused, Noboru’s pants and underwear halfway down, feeling a rush of warmth fill his chest. Eyes shining, he pressed a kiss to Noboru’s hip. “You are too kind, Beloved.” 

“Uh-huh,” Noboru smirked down at Gai. “Just remember that next time I have my way with _you._ ” 

Gai shivered in delight at the threat. Noboru had a wicked streak in the bedroom, and his evenings always lasted until the break of dawn. Gai never had the energy for his early morning run after nights like that. 

“I look forward to it –“ Gai grasped the base of the vibrator, feeling the twist mechanism at the very bottom that controlled the power of the vibrations – “Beloved~”

He twisted the vibrator’s control; turning it up as far as it could go at the same time he took Noboru’s member into his mouth. Noboru cried out, hands flying to Gai’s hair. Gai didn’t even bother trying to control Noboru’s movements as his beloved thrust into his mouth. Once. Twice. On the third time, Noboru went silent, his cum spilling into Gai’s mouth. 

Gai waited for Noboru to slump against the wall, the vast majority of his energy spent, before pulling away. He swallowed dutifully, running his tongue around his lips to catch every last drop. He turned the vibrator off, pulling it gently from Noboru’s hole. 

“Satisfied, Beloved?” Gai asked softly, gathering Noboru up in his arms as he slid down to the floor. 

Noboru, face still flushed and eyes still hazy, pulled Gai down for a filthy, desperate kiss. “Not till you fuck me through the wall, _Beloved_.” 

Hearing the precious pet name he had bestowed upon the man he loved most used in such a provocative way sent Gai into a frenzy. With a feral sound Noboru had never heard from him before, Gai slammed Noboru once more up against the wall. He undid his jumpsuit clumsily, refusing to use more than one hand. The fabric hung around his hips, removed only just enough. He felt at Noboru’s hole, dripping with lube from when he’d inserted the vibrator. He wasn’t as stretched as Gai would have preferred, but Noboru kept whispering filthy demand into his ear, goading him on. And Gai was not about to let his beloved Noboru down.

Noboru felt drunk, a feeling he’d grown unfamiliar with over the years. What need did he have for alcohol when Gai intoxicated him better than any spirit could? He didn’t recognize the needy, breathy voice that spoke for him, nor the desperate mewls that fell from his lips. His whole world in that moment consisted of two points: the intense, burning passion in Gai’s eyes, and the place where they connected. 

“Gai – _Fuck!_ – Gai, you’re going to make me cum again,” he moaned, one hand cupping Gai’s cheek while the other left bruises on his back with how desperately he was clinging to him. “Make me cum again, sweetheart. I’m so close, Gai, _please!_ ”

Gai turned his head, eyes locked with Noboru as he kissed and nipped at his pale wrist. His hands gripped Noboru’s ass harder, desperate to keep hold as he thrust faster, harder, into him. “Cum, Beloved. I can’t until you do. Please, Noboru!” 

And Noboru obliged, his head slamming against the wall as he flew over the edge. Semen dribbled onto his stomach, pitiful compared to what he’d shot down Gai’s throat previously despite the unmatched intensity of his orgasm. He watched through barely open eyes as Gai came to his own completion, gasping as he felt the warmth fill him. 

He pulled Gai close, kissing him deeply, still able to taste himself on Gai’s tongue. “Mmmm, now I’m satisfied. I think I’d actually join you for training if it was like this.”

Gai coughed, embarrassed now that the heat of the moment had faded. “Well, I suppose I could work it into my routine.” 

Noboru laughed, head falling against Gai’s sweat-slick shoulder. “We can experiment with that later. For now…let’s draw a bath, yeah? I think we both need one.”


End file.
